


Wait, What?

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is in the doghouse and it's time to eat humble pie. But Danny isn't prepared for what Steve needs to make the situation right between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> I love playing around with these guys and speculating all of the different ways their relationship keeps growing and building. It's probably naive, undoubtedly fluffy...do I care? Hell, no!
> 
> Not beta'd.   
> Don't own the characters. 
> 
> A wee bit of Lori bashing thrown in because it makes me feel better.

Danny was shit scared. He’d seen the look on Steve’s face. The hurt, and betrayal swiftly replaced by a cocky grin for Lori and Chin, but it’d been two hours since Steve had caught Danny handcuffed to Lori in a suite he’d booked as a surprise for Steve, and Steve hadn’t looked him in the eye since. Not at the tailors, not at the crime scene, and not at the office. The office where Steve was currently planning to go out to visit a suspect…with Chin, instead of him. 

“Hey, Steve,” Danny said, trying to ignore the way Steve had pulled away sharply at Danny’s touch to his forearm. “Have you got a second?”

“I’m busy right now, Danny,” Steve said, still without looking at him. “It’ll have to wait.”

“No, I don’t think it can, actually. If you don’t mind.”

Steve huffed and marched off to his desk with Danny following behind. He closed the door to Steve’s office softly and turned to find the all-powerful death stare of one Steven J. McGarrett.

Danny sighed. Where to begin? He guessed with the obvious. “You can’t possibly think I was cheating on you with anyone, let alone _that_ woman.”

The air fizzled with the heat of Steve’s glare. “I’m too angry to talk about this, Danny.”

“Angry? About what?”

“About you having a secret suite at the Hilton to entertain without me. How’s that for starters? About you entertaining Agent Weston after the grief you’ve given me for encouraging her. About you telling me—through a locked door, I might add—that you are too busy to see me.” Steve sat heavily, deflating into his chair. “That’s before I even get started with the handcuffs.”

Steve’s voice was dangerously quiet and Danny swallowed hard. His hands were clammy, and his heart racing. “Steven, Steve, you have to look at me.” Steve looked up from the spot on his desk he’d been staring into surrender. “This is me, Danny. On what planet would I ever cheat on you?” Danny punctuated each sentence with his hands. “In which fucked up reality would I ever risk what we have together, in work or out of it, for a bit of tail on the side? Look at me. You have to know I’m telling the truth.”

Tightly coiled anger stared back at him. Danny wanted to wilt back into himself just from the tension emanating from Steve’s body. “You moved out of my house because we weren’t working. What else am I supposed to think?”

“I didn’t…” Danny threw his arms in the air. “What did I say? What did I say about not getting the wrong idea about that? I told you when I moved in, it was temporary. I told you it was too soon, that we couldn’t rush this if we wanted it to be forever, Steven, didn’t I say that?” Danny pulled the other chair so he could sit in front of Steve and swung Steve’s chair around to face him. “Listen to me. You are it as far as I am concerned. Do you understand me? You’re stuck with me, for life. Even when you’re fed up with me, I’m still going to be here.” Danny paused to let the information sink into to Steve’s thick skull. The returning expression with still thunderous, but it looked as though the cogs were whirring. “It shouldn’t matter that we haven’t got into sync with the living arrangements yet,” he continued. “It will happen naturally, if we give it time. We both needed some sleep, that’s all. It wasn’t because this,” Danny waved his hand between the two of them, “isn’t working. Got it?”

Steve slammed his eyelids shut in the most aggressive blink Danny had ever witnessed. “A suite, Danny.”

Danny’s last nerve was fraying. Scratch that, the fraying was complete, it had all but snapped. “For you, you fucking numbskull.” Steve blinked again, this time without the guillotine impression. “As a thank you, for putting up with me the last few weeks. So we could celebrate Chin’s wedding in style. To show you I’m still serious about us.”

Silence. A deep frown crinkled Steve’s forehead. “That still doesn’t explain Lori, or the handcuffs…or telling me you were busy.” 

Danny wanted to cry. “You know what? Fine. You don’t want to believe me. You want to throw it all away on made up stories in your head, that’s just fine and dandy. I thought I was worth more than that, worth a bit of a fight, but, hey, what do I know, right?” Danny pushed back from the chair, nearly tipping it over, and was out of the door and across to his own office before Steve caught up with him. 

Steve grabbed Danny’s wrist and pulled him against his chest. “I’ll always fight for you, Danny. I’m just…” He nuzzled against Danny’s face and neck. “Fuck, I was just so scared. You left, and I know what you said, but it hurt so fucking much you have no idea.”

A sweet reprieve fluttered to life deep in Danny’s gut. He held on tight, and kept on holding, and maybe if he held on for another few hours, a day, a month, then maybe this would all be behind them and everything would be okay. And why? Why did every simple and innocent interaction with Weston lead to something, lead to tension, and arguing, and suspicion? The woman was pure poison.

“Is this a private party, or can anyone join?” Kono’s voice was bright and cheeky. 

“Private,” they both said together, and just like that, the tension eased and they both relaxed. 

“You are such a fucking idiot, McGarrett.” The relief in Danny’s voice was evident. 

“And you still need to explain the handcuffs.” Danny sighed, but Steve smiled and kissed the end of his nose. “Later. And in great detail. Possibly with a demonstration.” 

Danny scoffed. Like he’d be doing that again. 

“I guess that’ll be a private party too, huh?” Kono’s grin was infectious. The resounding yes from both of them sent Kono away in a fit of giggles. 

Danny sobered. Disaster averted, but they had been so fucking close this time, and for what? “It’s okay to be mad,” he said, leaning his forehead against Steve’s cheek. “But, please, don’t ever just shut me out, okay?”

“I’ll try not to. But sometimes I need some space to process stuff.”

“Yeah, and make up even wilder stories in that stupid brain of yours, when you could just ask and save yourself the pain.”

“Okay, okay, but don’t think you’re off the hook for this one.”

Danny stepped back and looked up into Steve’s face. “I don’t ever want to be off the hook, Steven. I told you, I’m in this for the long haul.”

It was a heavy sigh that shuddered through Steve’s chest rather than the light relief Danny was looking for. “Then why can’t we tell everyone, why is it still a big secret?”

It always came back to the same thing. Steve wanted to shout it from the rooftops and Danny being cautious. But Danny wasn’t ready. He wanted more of their special, private time. He wanted to savour what was growing between them before everyone else poked their noses in and offered opinions they didn’t want or need. “It’s not a big secret. The important people know.”

“I want everyone to know.”

“Fine, but not yet. Ah, ah,” Danny put his finger to Steve’s lips at the first start of the grin, before he could get carried away with announcement fever, “we shouldn’t be upstaging Chin’s big day with our own news. Let the sparkle of the wedding fall first, okay?”

“Then we tell everyone.”

There was no point fighting it any longer. There would be more close calls and averted disasters until it was all out in the open. Danny figured it was better to resign himself to the inevitable. “If that’s what you need, Steven.”

Steve remained serious and Danny swallowed hard. “I need more than that, Danny.” Steve’s hands rested on Danny’s waist. “I need you to move back in.”

Danny sighed. The man had no pause button, no go slow. Steve was one speed only and it was full on and fast…and most of the time downright amazing, but living together? It was huge. It wasn’t the compromise, the constant time together; it wasn’t even the domesticity of sharing a bed and a bathroom, and doing laundry. No, none of that was really the issue, not even the sound of the waves crashing, or the snoring. The real problem was Danny was scared. Terrified to mess it up, for Steve to lose patience, to want his life back, want the excitement and the adrenaline rush that was life for a single guy without a partner and a kid in tow. After the disaster with Rachel, Danny knew he wasn’t easy to live with. He didn’t want to overload Steve too quickly. He couldn’t risk it. He had to feel his way slowly to the point he knew Steve was as invested as he was. “When the time is right, I will, I promise.”

“Okay,” Steve pressed a chaste kiss to Danny’s cheek, “but you only have until the wedding.”

Danny groaned. “But that’s this weekend. I told you, Steven, little steps.” Steve was smirking. It was one of those smirks that preceded some crazy statement to make Danny’s knees buckle and his blood pressure soar.

“Not Chin’s wedding, Danny, ours.” The smirk turned into a full on grin. “If we’re in this forever, then we’re in it forever. And if we’re going to tell everyone, what better way to say it than by getting married?”

The blood pounding through Danny’s veins turned ice-cold. He didn’t hear that right, he couldn’t have. “Whoa, there cowboy. You need to rein this in. You’re not serious. You are _not_ serious.”

Steve crowded Danny against the door to his office, threatened to squeeze the last of the air Danny was desperately trying to keep in his lungs. “I’ve never been more serious about anything, and if you are as serious about us as you keep saying, you won’t have a problem with it.” Steve pulled back and looked down into Danny’s stunned gaze. “Unless, you’ve just been paying me lip service so I carry on towing the line and being patient. Unless, you don’t really think we’ll make it.”

Danny poked Steve hard in the chest. “That…that right there is cheating.”

“You can’t think of a reason why we shouldn’t, can you?”

Danny wanted to wipe the returning smirk right off Steve’s face. “The Governor. You can’t tell me Denning will go for that.”

Steve shrugged. “His problem, not mine. Certainly not ours. Now, we have work to do. The rest of this conversation—including the part about the handcuffs, don’t think I’ve forgotten—can wait.” Steve kissed Danny’s forehead, and gently touched a finger to Danny’s chin to close his jaw where it had dropped open. “Don’t worry, Danno,” Steve smiled, “I’ll even let you wear a tie.”

xxx


End file.
